


I've Got You.

by Jimbobshuwop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst., Angst?, Fluff, Fluff? What fluff, He's a good boyfriend, I don't know how to tag., Keith Tries, Keith is a bean, Lance deserves love, Lance is a bean, Lance needs love, Nightmare, No actual s7 spoilers, They both need love, don't know where I was going with this, it's mostly just angst lmao, klance, s7 killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimbobshuwop/pseuds/Jimbobshuwop
Summary: Lance has a nightmare and Keith tries to comfort.





	I've Got You.

**Author's Note:**

> Season Seven killed me and this came to me out of no where and I just couldn't not share. Klance may not become canon in season 8 but it won't stop me from dreaming goddammit.
> 
> Comments are appreciated ^^

Lance was startled out of his sleep, frantically looking around the room. His breathing only quickened as his head lashed in all directions, failing to find anything to tell him where he was or what was happening. He could feel the drops of sweat rolling down his forehead that accompanied tears that made their way down the lower half his face, enveloping his cheeks in the moisture. The Cuban finally spotted a dark puff of black hair in the bed next to him. He watched in shock as the man to whom the raven hair belonged, stirred and sat up, resting on his elbows. 

"..Lance?" Keith asked thickly, trying to rub sleep from his eyes. Keith spotted tears rolling down the other man's eyes and was immediately alerted, sitting up straighter and wiped a tear from his cheek. "Lance, are you okay?" He spoke, trying to ease Lance out of whatever nightmarish trance he was trapped in.

"I'm... 'M fine..." Lance managed to get out but his voice was croaky like his throat was sore or swollen. Probably result of the tears. Keith cupped Lance's face, looking him in the eye.

"Don't lie to me." Keith spoke sternly but soon after taking the softest tone his deep voice could manage to try and calm the traumatized man. "It's okay. You're okay. You're safe. I've got you. You need to breathe." He informed, noticing that Lance was only choking out breaths between the whimpers.

Lace gripped the wrists of the hands that cupped his face, using them as support as he let out soft sobs, taking a few minutes before finally composing himself a bit better and regulating his breathing as much as possible considering his current state. He practically collapsed onto Keith who held him tenderly, rubbing small circles into his back, trying his best to comfort his upset boyfriend.

They both laid there in silence for several moments, Keith occasionally missing a beat while tracing circles due to occasionally nodding off. Sleep called his name but he was determined not to give in until Lance had calmed down and was back to sleep.

"Keith..?" He heard a small voice come from the larger man who seemed so small in this moment.

Keith had a small grunt, trying to pull himself out of the daze he was sinking into. "Mmph... Yeah?"

"Thank you.."

"...You're welcome, Lance."


End file.
